


Moments Like These

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I just really love these two, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, They love each other so much, This is so soft, i took this from my twitter, they're in the bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: "I love you,” Kindaichi whispers.His eyes are closed and he’s at peace, almost asleep, yet he speaks back, “Love you too.”“Y’know we should probably get out soon.”A soft hum is released from Kunimi, “Five more minutes.”
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Moments Like These

There were moments in Kindaichi and Kunimi’s relationship that meant a lot to them. It’s times like when they’re doing the dishes together, times when they wake up and get to watch the other sleep.

Or, times like now, in the bath, just completely melting into each other’s existence. The water in the bath is warm; a comforting temperature for a comforting moment in time. There’s bubbles floating adrift the water, along with rose petals (Kunimi had insisted).

A soothing scent of sandalwood and lavender floats throughout the air. The candles burning silently beside the tub. The moments like these meant a lot to the two. Kindaichi had gotten home from a tiring day at work and Kunimi wanted to spoil him. Wanted to help him relax. Wanted to be able to show him just how much the younger boy loves him.

So that’s why they’re in this position now. Kindaichi sits with his back against the tub, Kunimi’s resting soundly against his chest. Kindaichi’s arms are wrapped smoothly around Kunimi’s waist. His forehead, resting calmly against his boyfriend's shoulder. The water moves softly as Kindaichi rubs circles into Kunimi’s waist. The skin there, so very soft.

Kunimi closes his eyes, melting more into Kindaichi. To feel closer to him, wanting to make this moment last forever. Kunimi loves being close to Kindaichi, loves being able to feel his skin against his. Loves being able to be able to love him and have Kindaichi love him back.

Kindaichi moves, motioning to grab hold of Kunimi’s wrist. He grabs the wrist and slowly, he brings it up to his lips, pressing against the skin there. “Thank you,” he whispers into Kunimi’s ear. Kunimi turns his head, leaning up to press kisses along Kindaichi’s jaw.

Moving, Kindaichi brings his arms up in front of himself. He begins tracing lines on Kunimi’s back. Moving his finger slowly against Kunimi’s skin, connecting the freckles that reside there.

The freckles were scattered randomly and connecting them like Kindaichi was now made them seem like stars. In all honesty, Kunimi was a star. He was the most beautiful star in the sky that was Kindaichi’s life. He hopes to stay with Kunimi like this forever, to be able to see that star forever.

Sloppy kisses are pressed against Kunimi’s shoulders. It wasn’t sexual. No, it was an act of love, a sign of affection. A love ever so strong and a sign of affection ever so beautiful. Kunimi loves kisses from Kindaichi, loves everything he receives from the older man.

"I love you,” Kindaichi whispers. His eyes are closed and he’s at peace, almost asleep, yet he speaks back, “Love you too.” 

“Y’know we should probably get out soon.” 

A soft hum is released from Kunimi, “Five more minutes.”

To this, Kunimi pushes himself further into Kindaichi’s contact. As a chuckle is released from Kindaichi and he pulls the boy closer to him he speaks, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading, i really appreciate all kudos and comments i get!
> 
> I wrote this on twitter and just decided to post it here to share the kinkuni love, sorry it's so short!!
> 
> anyways! if you wanna find me on twitter you can @kinkunii


End file.
